madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Firework
(Return to song listing: Songs) Firework is a 2010 song by Katy Perry. It was one of the songs in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and was played during the circus' excellent performance in London. However, the version of the song used in the movie differs slightly from the original version. Movie Version Ignite, the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Original Version Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you? You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, 'oh,oh, oh' As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' You're gonna leave 'em falling down You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtracks from Films Category:Background Songs